Mid-April-Challenge
by wesgunn
Summary: Fortsetzungsgeschichte zweier Autoren, Pairings Angel/Cordelia, Wes/Gunn SLASH
1. Part 1

1.1 Mid-April-Challenge  
  
2  
  
3 Part 1  
  
4  
  
5 Wes POV  
  
Da stehe ich also vor Cordys Wohnung und versuche mein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Ich weiß das sollte keine große Sache sein und die eigentliche Sache ist es auch nicht vor der ich mich fürchte Cordelia zu erzählen, schließlich leben wir hier in LA und sie sollte daran mehr als gewöhnt sein, aber sie wirkt in letzter Zeit sehr angespannt und ich weiß um ihre Einsamkeit, der Verlust von D**** und, dass Angel uns vor kurzem so im stich gelassen hat, haben ihr wohl doch mehr zu schaffen gemacht als sie zugeben möchte. Dazu kommen noch die ewigen Vision, die auch nicht spurenlos an ihr vorübergehen, so sehr sie das auch beteuert und dann komme ich und erinnere sie auch noch an ihr Unglück.  
  
Aber jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr, gestern hatte ich sie angerufen und mich mit ihr zum Kino verabredet, den Film wollten wir heute aussuchen.  
  
Also werde ich jetzt klingeln und dann ab durch die Wand.  
  
„Ding- Dong", Ich warte und warte und endlich, nach einer schier endlos wirkenden Zeit, steht sie dann mit der Zahnbürste im Mund und barfuß vor mir und nuschelt irgendetwas, das wie: „Ah, Wes ich hatte dich erst viel später erwartet, aber komm doch schon mal rein und setzt dich aufs Sofa" klang.  
  
„Ja", antworte ich, „ich dachte wir könnten uns vorher noch etwas zu essen bestellen und ein bisschen reden." Da kommt sie auch schon wieder angehuscht, diesmal aber herausgeputzt wie immer, nur an den Füßen hat sie immer noch nichts.  
  
„Klar", sagt sie „für etwas gutes Chinesisches bin ich immer zu haben", also setzt sie sich zu mir aufs Sofa und wir bestellen uns eine Familienportion Ente-süß-sauer.  
  
„Also über was gedenkst du mit mir zu sprechen, Wes?" Und als sie das fragt, fallen mir an ihr und ihrer Wohnung plötzlich viel wichtigere Dinge auf, über die wir sprechen könnten. Zum Beispiel fällt mir jetzt erst auf, dass sie ihre Zehennägel nicht lackiert hat, wann hat sie damit aufgehört? War es nachdem sie Harmony, die letzte Erinnerung an ihre glamuröse, schöne, halb-fiktive Jugend verraten hat, oder hat sie jetzt einfach nicht mehr genug Zeit zu so etwas?  
  
Und da auf dem Schrank, ist das eine Madonnenfigur? Cordy ist doch gar nicht katholisch, oder? So weit ich mich erinnere ist sie überhaupt nicht religiös.  
  
Aber sie schaut mich aus großen Augen an und als ich nicht antworte fragt sie mit den Händen auf den Hüften : „Hast du schon eine Idee welchen Film wir sehen wollen?"  
  
Noch ein kurzer Blick auf die Madonna...  
  
--Bendita Santa Madonna, protectora y abogadamia--°  
  
"Cordelia, ich schlafe mit Gunn!!"  
  
-Pause-  
  
„Von dem Film habe ich noch gar nichts gehört", sagt sie „Ist der gut?"  
  
Dann lacht sie „Nein, mal ernsthaft, ich versuche mir das gerade bildlich vorzustellen, du und Gunn, so"  
  
„Na ja, ja, Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. I fand du solltest es wissen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du es erst Monate später in einer schrecklichen, seltsamen Art und Weise herausfindest."  
  
„Aber was ist passiert, ich dachte ihr wärt beide eher auf Frauen fixiert?"  
  
„Na ja, ich glaube wir haben es beide nicht so richtig realisiert, bis..."  
  
„Bis was?"  
  
„Es war der Abend nach dem wir aus Pylea zurückgekommen sind.", erkläre ich, „Wir sind noch ausgegangen um ein bisschen Pool zu spielen, als er..."  
  
Die Erinnerung bringt mich immer noch zum Lächeln. Da ist etwas über einen plötzlichen Kuss und die Feststellung, dass es dein Kumpel ist in deinen Armen, der dir gerade die Zunge in den Hals steckt --- und dann die Feststellung, dass es dir nichts aus macht, dir sogar gefällt.  
  
„Danke, ich habe es verstanden:", sagt sie laut lachen, aber ich glaube in ihren Augen schwingt ein kleines bisschen Wehmut mit.  
  
„Weiß es sonst noch jemand?"  
  
„Nein, Angel weiß es nicht.", antworte ich „Ich --wir-- dachten es sei am besten, es dir als erstes zu erzählen,"  
  
Sie sieht mich ungläubig an: „Glaubst du allen Ernstes Angel würde das stören Der Typ ist 300 Jahre alt, ich glaube, er hat schon Männer sich küssen sehen. Du liebe Güte, vielleicht hat er selbst auch schon Männer geküsst. Obwohl ich das für eher unwahrscheinlich halte, aber bei Gunn hätte ich es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht erwartet..."  
  
„Und bei mir etwa?" Ich glaub´s ja nicht.  
  
„Du und Gunn? Wirklich?"  
  
„Ja, wirklich", sage ich und sehe sie wieder lächeln.  
  
„Ich hätte es sehen müssen", lacht Cordy, „Ihr beide wart so nett zueinander und kämpft immer Seite an Seite und all das"  
  
Da fällt mir die Madonna wieder auf und ich frage: „Cordy, warum hast du das Ding?"  
  
„Was, die Madonna?"  
  
„Ja, ich wusste nicht, dass du Katholisch bist, bist du?"  
  
„Nein, bin ich auch nicht, ich fand sie nur schön, ich habe sie gefunden, als ich einmal im „Religous Store" war um Kreuze und Weihwasser zu kaufen. Ich sehe sie mir immer an wenn ich mich allein fühle, dann leistet sie mir Gesellschaft."  
  
Das versetzt mir einen Stich und ich beschließe, dass wir sie so oft es geht mitnehmen müssen, wenn wir etwas unternehmen, obwohl sie sich wahrscheinlich wie ein drittes Rad am Wagen fühlen wird, aber möglicherweise können wir ja den Boss höchstpersönlich überzeugen mal mitzukommen, vielleicht sogar schon heute Abend, dann können wir ich auch gleich gemeinsam einweihen....  
  
Mitten in meiner Überlegung sagt Cordy: „Du weichst vom Thema ab."  
  
„Ich wollte über die Madonna Bescheid wissen", kontere ich, „Da gibt es viele Teile an dir von denen ich nichts wusste."  
  
Cordelia nickt verträumt, aber dann huscht ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Dann sagt sie: „Da gibt es jawohl viel, viel mehr Teile an dir, von denen ich nichts wusste, oder?"  
  
„Also, liebst du ihn? Liebt er dich?"  
  
Ich hoffe sie nicht irgendwie zu verletzten, aber ich will ihr die Wahrheit sagen.  
  
„Ich denke", antworte ich, als sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen schleicht, das ich nicht unterdrücken kann, „Ich denke wirklich".  
  
Sie schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf „Jetzt lass uns aber einen Film aussuchen."  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Part 2

Mid-April-Challenge  
  
Part 2 (goldstar)  
  
1 Gunns POV  
  
--- Nach Hause telefonieren ---  
  
Ziemlich dunkel hier, aber das Licht das soeben an ET's Finger aufleuchtet ist doch ziemlich gut zu erkennen. Nein, ich bin nicht durchgedreht, ich sitze nur gerade im Kino mit Cordelia, Angel und Wes, der Mann mit dem ich schlafe. Schlechter Beiname, muss ich mir abgewöhnen, aber zur Zeit ist das nun mal mein einziger Gedanke wenn ich ihn ansehe. Zurück zum Thema, wir haben uns entschlossen uns die Neuauflage von ET zu geben, Cordy und Wes wollten zwar zuerst alleine losziehen, aber ich schätze sie haben sich dann doch für uns beide entschieden und jetzt kommen wir drei uns vor wie „Drei Engel für Charly", mit dem kleinen Unterschied das Cordy hier Charly spielt und Angel, Wes und ich die Engel mimen.  
  
Ich glaube ich kann den Film synchron mitsprechen, aber was soll's, das äußerst zufriedene Gesicht Cordelias, wie sie da zwischen Angel und Wesley sitzt, mit einer Tüte Popkorn auf dem Schoß, wie ein kleines Kind das Geburtstag hat, ist es wert. Wie lange habe ich sie schon nicht mehr so froh gesehen, ich glaube das müssen wir mal öfter machen, deutlich besser als sonst. Ich beschließe das es Zeit ist, das sie mal wieder eine Beziehung hat, nur wie erklärt man einem potentiellen Freund ihre Visionen und auch Angel. Letztendlich sind doch die drei Engel der Grund, warum Charly so lange solo ist. Außerdem hat das Kino einen weiteren positiven Nebeneffekt, denn da alle auf die Leinwand starren liegen nicht mehr diese unangenehmen Blicke auf mir und Wes. Cordy musste es natürlich auch gleich an Angel ausplaudern und der war wie immer nicht im Geringsten überrascht, sondern hat bloß ein ´Na also` losgelassen. Viel schlimmer war da Cordy mit ihren fünfminütigen ´Ich hätte es wissen müssen` Bekenntnissen.  
  
Gerade fängt der kleine Junge auf der Leinwand an zu weinen, weil ET jetzt nach Hause zurückkehren will. Cordelia zwei Plätze neben mir kramt ein Taschentuch heraus, Angel starrt noch immer fasziniert auf den Film. Sieht so aus als hätte er die erste Auflage damals nicht gesehen. Und Wesley, er würde es nie zugeben, aber auch er sieht aus als müsse er gleich heulen, er ist manchmal schon ein Weichei, aber ich muss zugeben, wie er da so sitzt und traurig auf die Leinwand starrt macht ihn schon irgendwie sexy.  
  
Zeit sich wieder auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Na toll, jetzt fängt zu der ganzen Heulerei im Kino auch noch ET das Weinen an, bin ich denn der einzige der noch nicht durch einen Wasserfall guckt? Okay ich geb's zu, ich habe die ersten Male auch vielleicht mal ganz kurz daran gedacht eine Träne zu vergießen, ich hab mir vielleicht auch eine abgedrückt, aber so ein Theater. Wesley hat soeben nach meiner Hand gegriffen, ich bin ja eigentlich nicht der Typ für sowas, aber jetzt, hier im Kino scheiß ich drauf was ich sonst tue, ich greife zu. Auch Wes scheint darüber erstaunt zu sein, er wirft mir einen verwunderten Blick zu, beläßt es dann aber doch dabei und widmet seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Film. Ich widme meiner der neuen Hand, die ich beschließe ab jetzt für immer zu behalten. Mittlerweile ist ET wieder zu Hause und auch der Junge hat sich wieder eingekriegt. Gleich ist der Film vorbei, Wehmut macht sich in mir breit. Nein, nicht weil es vorbei ist, aber gleich muss ich die Hand, die ich zur Zeit völlig in meinen Besitz genommen habe wieder ihrem ursprünglichen Besitzer zurückgeben. Ich glaube ich werde ihn beizeiten mal fragen ob er sie mir noch mal leiht.  
  
Der Abspann beginnt, wir bleiben noch sitzen bis er vorbei ist, weder Cordy noch Angel sind bereit sich jetzt schon zu erheben und diesen fesselnden, wunderschönen Moment schon aufzugeben. Mir ist das relativ egal, denn sobald das Licht anging hat sich die Hand, die bis eben noch mir gehörte plötzlich geregt und sich meiner entzogen. Tausende von Namen laufen gerade über die Leinwand, Maskenbildner, Kabelträger, Kameramänner, schlag mich tot. Diese Reihe zieht sich endlos fort. Auch die letzten müden Seelen vor uns erheben sich und werfen einen skeptischen Blick auf uns, genauer gesagt auf mich. Ein älteres Ehepaar, ich sehe die Frau an, als sie ihren Mann etwas zu sich hinunterzieht und sagt: „Guck mal jetzt sitzen die auch schon neben uns im Kino." Ich schätze sie wollte es leise sagen, aber beide haben wohl ein Problem mit ihrem Gehör und so konnte ich ihre Aussage ziemlich deutlich wahrnehmen. Na super alte Schachtel, heute gar keine Vorurteile, was? Ich beschließe mich jetzt nicht mit ihr anzulegen, ich habe wirklich keine Lust auf Konfrontationskurs zu gehen, ich schätze ich bin immer noch von der Hand betäubt, die ich eben besessen habe. Wes scheint das allerdings nicht so zu sehen, er springt auf, nein anders, er springt den beiden Alten fast ins Gesicht und fängt an ihnen irgendetwas von ´was hieße denn die da` und ´was sie sich überhaupt einbilden würden, schließlich könne ich mich hinsetzen wo ich wolle und wenn ihnen das nicht passe, dann sollen sie doch bitte woanders platznehmen`. Cordelia und Angel stimmen ihm da vollkommen zu, mir wird das hier jetzt irgendwie ein bißchen zu peinlich, ich finde es ja wirklich nett, dass mich mein neuer Lover, wenn ich das jetzt mal so nennen darf, verteidigt, und sonst habe ich ja auch nichts gegen Stress in der Öffentlichkeit, aber heute Abend ist irgendwie anders, so ruhig und ich glaube Wes hat den beiden jetzt genug zugesetzt, wir wollen ja keine Toten. Ich springe auf und versuche Wesley zu beruhigen, jetzt endlich schreiten auch Cordy und Angel ein, denn auch sie haben gemerkt das es jetzt wohl reicht. Wes findet das nicht, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung wie Engländer aus sich herauskommen können wenn sie wollen. Naja gut, keine Klischees, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung wie Wes aus sich herauskommen kann, wenn er will. Das ist echt beeindruckend, auf einmal wirkt er gar nicht mehr so trottelig, eher cool, ich will jetzt nicht schon wieder sagen, das das irgendwie sexy ist, aber verdammte scheiße, das ist es.  
  
Wes hat sich jetzt endlich mal beruhigt und das alte Ehepaar ist ziemlich pikiert gegangen. Und ich habe jetzt die anderen endlich überzeugen können uns auch auf den Weg zu machen. Wir verlassen also als die letzten das Kino, vorbei an überdimensionalen Papp-ET's und diversen anderen Filmwerbungen, gerade gehe ich an Kevin Costner vorbei. Hat der schon wieder einen neuen Film gedreht, hört das denn nie auf?  
  
Wes läuft neben mir her, immer noch empört über das Ehepaar und murmelt Dinge vor sich hin, die seine Empörung klarmachen.  
  
„Reg dich nicht so auf, das ist jetzt zehn Minuten her, Zeit sich wieder zu beruhigen, wenn ich jedesmal so an die Decke gehen würde, wenn ich sowas höre, wäre ich schon an einer Herzattacke gestorben. Ich brauche dich schließlich heute Abend noch."  
  
„Wie kannst du da so ruhig bleiben, das war unmöglich."  
  
Ich werfe ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn Schweigen lässt, es ist wirklich genug jetzt.  
  
Wir laufen alle eine Weile in Stille nebeneinander her, ich glaube so geschwiegen haben wir alle schon lange nicht mehr, das hat was romantisches. Oh Mann, es wird Zeit das dieser Tag zu Ende geht, diese Sentimentalität macht mich noch ganz wahnsinnig. Plötzlich wünsche ich mir die Hand von eben wieder, aber ich muss mich damit abfinden, denn jetzt ist sie weg. Mal sehen, vielleicht kann ich sie gleich nochmal für mich beanspruchen, ich denke ich werde einfach mit zu Wes gehen, auf Zuhause habe ich heute wirklich keine Lust.  
  
„Jungs, ich sage euch, wir gehen nie wieder zu Fuß, es ist verdammt kalt hier."  
  
Cordelia.  
  
„Das kommt davon, wenn du dir nie was anziehst." Den Kommentar konnte ich mir wirklich nicht verkneifen. Ich will gerade meine Jacke ausziehen und sie ihr geben, als ich sehe, das Angel den gleichen Gedanken hatte. Wes nickt mir einmal bedeutungsvoll zu und ich ziehe sie wieder an.  
  
Vielleicht...  
  
Naja ich meine da wäre nicht das Problem mit dem Erklären der Visionen und er schreckt sich ja auch nicht selbst ab..., hey Gunn alter Junge, was denkst du denn da, ich meine er ist ein Vampir und wir wissen ja alle aus Erzählungen, oder weil welche von uns es life mitgekriegt haben, was passiert ist, als Angel seine Affäre mit B**** hatte. Das könnte ungesund ausgehen, außerdem ist er ein Vampir....  
  
Ich will meine Gedanken weiterführen, doch plötzlich spüre ich sie wieder, die Hand, jetzt ist sie wieder meine. Sie zieht mich nach links, ich sehe mich irritiert um bis ich merke, das wir bereits bei Wesley sind. Vor lauter Gedanken hatte ich ganz vergessen wo wir uns befinden, Wes wirft noch ein lautes „Ciao" in die Runde und sagt: „Du bringst Cordy doch noch nach Hause oder?" Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten dreht er sich um und stürmt zusammen mit mir ins Haus. Sieht so aus als hätte er den gleichen Gedanken gehabt wie ich, aber ich komme nicht mehr dazu darüber nachzudenken, denn mein neuer Lover zieht mich mit den Worten „Weißt du das du ganz schön sexy bist, wenn du so nachdenklich bist...."  
  
End of part two  
  
Un nu kummst du..... 


	3. Part 3

Mid-April-Challenge  
  
Part 3 (cream)  
  
1 Wes POV  
  
Endlich darf ich wieder seine Hand halten, ich liebe dieses warme Gefühl, das ich solange missen musste, nicht dass ich schon immer Gunns Hand vermisst hätte, an so etwas wie „Kerze-vor-den-Spiegel-stellen-Abra-Kadabra- sagen-und-dann-sieht-man-den-Menschen-der-für-einen-bestimmt-ist" habe ich noch nie geglaubt, aber mein Vater hat mich nie an die Hand genommen, oder umarmt, oder gelobt, also habe ich diese Wärme schon immer vermisst, die ich immer noch nicht richtig begreife.  
  
Aber irgendwie habe ich noch immer Hemmungen, obwohl ich sie nie wirklich geliebt habe, war es einfacher Virginias Hand in der Öffentlichkeit zu halten, nicht dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde, aber für Gunn würde es alles nur noch schlimmer machen, er hat schon genug unter seiner Hautfarbe zu leiden, wie das Arschloch eben im Kino wieder anschaulich dargestellt hat, da will ich ihm nicht noch mehr Probleme machen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er so der Typ dafür ist, aber manchmal brauche ich eben dieses Gefühl, das ich solange vermisst habe.  
  
Doch mitten in meine Überlegungen platzt ein Druck auf meine Hand, der von Gunn ausgeübt wird und er hat ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er mir seine Beobachtungen verkündet: „Ist dir eigentlich mal aufgefallen, dass Angel sich im Kino fast den Hals verrenkt hat um Cordy anzustieren, ich glaube, wenn man ihn nach dem Film fragen würde, wüsste er nicht mal ob er Englisch, oder Chinesisch war."  
  
Das überrascht mich jetzt: „Du glaubst doch nicht..." „Doch Man, glaub mir, der Boss steht auf Cordy und nicht nur auf ihr Blut."  
  
Aber wenn ich mir das so recht überlege: „Eigentlich ist es ganz gut für Cordy wenn sie mal wieder ein wenig Beachtung findet", „Sag ich doch, aber apropos Beachtung, der Fahrstuhl ist angekommen, findest du nicht es ist an der Zeit mir mal wieder ein wenig Beachtung zu schenken?" Da spüre ich wieder die Wärme an meiner Hand und Gunn zieht mich in meine Wohnung, den Schlüssel habe ich ihm schon zu Anfang unserer Beziehung gegeben, ich wollte dass er sich hier zu Hause fühlt.  
  
End of part three  
  
(Jetzt der Kalauer)  
  
let´s drink some tea 


	4. Part 4

Mid – April –Challenge  
  
Part 4 (goldstar)  
  
Cordys POV  
  
Da gehen wir nun also durch die Dunkelheit, Angel und ich. Wir kommen gerade von einem Kinobesuch wieder. Uh, Missverständnis, nicht nur Angel und ich, Gunn und Wes waren auch dabei. Die beiden sind eben allerdings vor etwa einer Minute fluchtartig in Wesleys Haus verschwunden und haben mich mit unserem Blutsauger alleine gelassen. Hm, das klingt komisch, so als hätte ich Angst vor Angel, habe ich natürlich nicht, er könnte mich nie töten, naja, es sei denn er hat mal wieder eine Liaison mit B**** oder wem auch immer, der im den ultimativen Seelenfrieden verschafft.  
  
Jetzt wandern wir hier auf jeden Fall allein nebeneinander her, ich in Angels Lederjacke gehüllt, die er mir eben gegen die Kälte gegeben hat. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum er eine Lederjacke trägt, er kann doch gar nicht frieren. Vielleicht noch eine Angewohnheit von früher. Wir schweigen, ich habe keine Ahnung worüber ich mit ihm reden soll, ich meine sonst quatschen wir über die Arbeit oder Gunn und Wesley halten das Gespräch aufrecht, die haben ja immer was zu sagen, aber jetzt, so alleine, da fehlen mir irgendwie die Worte. Scheint als geht es ihm genauso, denn auch er schweigt zur Zeit peinlich durch die Gegend. Aber hey, was kann ich denn schon sagen, vielleicht: Hey Angel, wie geht's. Ach, das übliche, ich habe mich gerade daran erinnert, wie ich meine Schwester getötet habe, aber sonst ist alles okay. ich glaube nicht das das eine gute Idee wäre.  
  
Also geht das Schweigen weiter. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Weg von mir zu Wes so lang ist, es scheint unendlich und langsam aber sicher wird das Schweigen unerträglich. Ich beschließe das es mir jetzt egal ist, ob ich etwas sage, das er in den falschen Hals kriegen könnte, Hauptsache jemand sagt etwas, also sage ich das Erstbeste, das mir einfällt. „Was Wes und Gunn jetzt wohl gerade machen?" kurz nachdem die Wörter meinen Mund verlassen hatten, bereue ich sie auch schon wieder. Was habe ich denn da jetzt gelabert. Es ist doch eindeutig klar, was die beiden jetzt machen. Verzweifelt suche ich die „rewind-Taste" um noch einmal eine Minute zurückzuspulen. Ich finde sie nicht. Klasse, ich habe es doch tatsächlich geschafft, das Gespräch im Kein zu ersticken und mich komplett zu blamieren. Super Cordelia, hast du gut gemacht.  
  
Während ich mich in Gedanken weiter vernichte, dreht sich Angel zu mir und sagt lächelnd: „Naja, also ich schätze sie lesen sich nicht gegenseitig was vor." Er hat die dumme Situation einfach überspielt. Danke, es gibt einen Gott. Naja, vielleicht ist das der falsche Ausdruck, wenn man gerade neben einem Untoten herläuft. Hmm... Ist ja auch egal, ich drehe mich wieder zu ihm und entscheide, das es eine gute Idee ist das Gespräch einfach mit ein paar blöden Sprüchen zu starten, wie üblich, also sage ich: „Meinst du wirklich, das sie sich heute entschieden haben zu sündigen und den Fernseher einzuschalten?" Okay, old Cordelia is back. Puh, gerettet. Wir plänkeln noch eine Weile so vor uns hin, bis wir plötzlich vor meiner Haustür stehen. Ich wußte gar nicht wie kurz der Weg von mir bis zu Wes sein kann, ich weiß ich habe das eben noch in einer ganz anderen Variante gesagt, aber das ist jetzt eine andere Situation als eben. Es ist Zeit Abschied zu nehmen, warum gefällt mir dieser Gedanke nur jetzt gerade so wenig. Ich muss jetzt gerade wieder an Wes und Gunn denken. Wenn sie wüssten, dass ich ihr Händchenhalten im Kino mitbekommen habe, würden sie wahrscheinlich alles abstreiten, aber das war einfach zu süß. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl die beiden so glücklich zu sehen, aber ich muss zugeben ich bin ein bißchen eifersüchtig. Oh nein, nicht wie das jetzt geklungen hat, ich stehe auf keinen von beiden. Ich bin einfach manchmal eifersüchtig auf dieses Gefühl was sie beide teilen. Wie lange habe ich das schon nicht mehr gefühlt. Ich meine wie soll ich einem potentiellen Freund auch meine Visionen und Angel erklären, das könnte komisch rüberkommen...  
  
„Hey, hast du irgendwas, du siehst so abwesend aus?" Angels besorgte Frage holt mich wieder in die Realität zurück. „Was? Oh nein, alles klar, hab nur gerade über was nachgedacht." Der besorgte Ausdruck verschwindet nicht aus seinen Augen, wie ich eigentlich erwartet hatte. Er glaubt mir nicht. „Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist echt nichts." Ich fange an seine Jacke auszuziehen, Zeit sie ihm zurückzugeben, doch er sagt: „Du kannst sie mir doch auch morgen zurückgeben, ich friere doch sowieso nicht, dann musst du nicht so dünn wie du angezogen bist das kalte Treppenhaus hoch." Ich halte in meiner Bewegung inne und streife mir die warme Jacke wieder über die Schultern. Er hat recht. Ich beschließe das es mir heute Abend egal ist, was er von mir denkt, ich brauche jetzt einfach eine Umarmung und Angel steht vor mir, warum also nicht die Gelegenheit ergreifen? Ich sage: „Na dann will ich mal hochgehen. Danke das du mich hier vorbeigebracht hast" und umarme ihn. Er scheint nicht sehr erstaunt zu sein und legt seine Arme auf meinen Rücken und scheiße, ich weiß er ist ein Vampir, aber es fühlt sich gut an. Verdammt gut sogar, um nicht zu sagen zu gut. Okay Cordelia du wirst ihn jetzt loslassen dich verabschieden und dann sofort nach oben gehen, du hast was du wolltest, eine Umarmung, Zeit zu gehen. Das war mein Kopf, aber warum nur wehrt sich mein Körper mit aller Kraft dagegen? Ich trage noch etwa eine halbe Sekunde diesen inneren Konflikt aus, dann gewinnt mein Kopf und ich löse die Umarmung. Zeit für Teil zwei des Masterplans. Ich lächele fröhlich, was gar nicht so einfach ist, denn mein Körper setzt alle Anzeichen auf Enttäuschung und verabschiede mich mit einem „Tschau, bis morgen dann. Schlaf gut." Schlaf gut, das war ja wieder ein Volltreffer, es ist nachts, da wird er jetzt wohl kaum schlafen. Das war wirklich überflüssig. Er scheint es gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, zumindest geht er nicht darauf ein. Er nickt mir zu und ich drehe mich um, hoch in das Treppenhaus, Puls stabilisieren. Was war denn das jetzt, ich war jawohl nicht gerade nervös wegen Angel? Okay, das sind deutliche Anzeichen, das ich mal wieder eine funktionierende Beziehung brauche, ich werde sogar schon aufgeregt, wenn ich Angel umarme. Morgen wahrscheinlich auch noch Lorne. Nein! Doch nicht! Das grün seiner Hautfarbe kombiniert mit seinem roten Anzug, ich glaube das werde ich niemals attraktiv finden. Und wenn man es mal so bedenkt, sieht Angel jetzt ja nicht gerade schlecht aus, ich meine sie nennen ihn nicht umsonst den mit dem Engelsgesicht. Und..... Uh, meine Gedanken schweifen ab.  
  
Ich krame in meiner Tasche um meinen Hausschlüssel zu finden, ich durchwühle meine Tasche und finde..... nichts! Okay, keine Aufregung, vielleicht habe ich ihn mit zur Seite gewühlt. Ich durchkämme die gesamte Tasche noch ein zweites Mal, und ein drittes und viertes, aber ich kann den Schlüssel nicht finden. Ruhig Cordelia, wo kannst du ihn gelassen haben? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht habe ich ihn gestern verloren, auf dieser tollen Verfolgungsjagd, wo wir einen Dämon durch die halbe Stadt gejagt haben. Naja, ich kann mir auf jeden Fall sicher sein, dass ich dann den Schlüssel nie wieder finde, wahrscheinlich hat ihn jetzt schon so ein Kleinkrimineller aus LA und versucht gerade diese Wohnung ausfindig zu machen, denn natürlich muss ich einen Schlüsselanhänger mit meinem Namen haben. Toll, ich kann also nicht rein, schön! Das Schloss kann ich morgen auswechseln lassen, hoffe ich! Aber was mache ich heute Nacht, ich werde mich hüten zu Wes zu gehen und ihn und Gunn von ihrem Privatleben abhalten. Auf der Fußmatte schlafen? Nein, entscheide ich. Ich schätze ich werde Angel aufsuchen, er hat ja genug Gästezimmer und verdammt viel Platz. Das ist schließlich schon mein zweites Zuhause und er schläft bestimmt noch nicht, und wenn doch, ich meine er hat doch Vampirohren, dann hört er schon wenn ich rufe.  
  
Ich gehe instinktiv los. Doch stopp, jetzt zu Angel, ich meine ich weiß noch wie es mich eben aufgewühlt hat in seiner Nähe zu sein, nochmal, das könnte heikel werden. Ich halte an, doch dann setzte ich meinen Weg fort. Hallo, ich meine wir sprechen hier doch von Angel, mein Freund Angel, mein Boss Angel. Ich lasse mich schließlich nicht von so einer dämlichen Verwirrtheit und meinen überschäumenden Hormonen aus der Bahn werfen. Wer bin ich denn? Ich gehe weiter und bekräftige die ganze Zeit über meine soeben getroffene Entscheidung.  
  
Bis ich plötzlich vor dem großen Hotel stehe. Ich wußte gar nicht wie imposant dieses Gebäude wirkt, wenn man nachts alleine davor steht. Echt cool.  
  
Ich will gerade an die Tür klopfen, als sie sich öffnet und jemand vor mir steht. Angel. Er fragt: „Hey Cordy, was machst du denn hier.""  
  
Tja, was mache ich hier? Ich habe es vergessen.  
  
End of Part 4  
  
Lets do some more  
  
(Ich mach das jetzt mal zur Tradition)  
  
  
  
Na, dann mach mal schön weiter, diesmal habe ich dir einen guten Schluss zum weiterschreiben gemacht. Viel Spass  
  
PS: Transilvanische Breitarschantilope 


	5. Part 5

Mid-April-Challenge  
  
Part 5 (cream)  
  
Cordys POV  
  
Wie Angel aussieht. Als wÃ¤re er vom Laster Ã¼berfahren werden, wÃ¼rde ihm das  
  
eigentlich etwas ausmachen? Ich glaube ich schweife ab...  
  
"Was hast du denn?", frage ich, "wenn ich es nicht besser wÃ¼ÃŸte wÃ¼rde ich sagen,  
  
du hÃ¤ttest die Nacht durchgesoffen, aber in deinem Fall hoffe ich du hast  
  
nicht?"  
  
Er seufzt "WeiÃŸt du, es ist nur, ..."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Ich hÃ¤tte heute Geburtstag gehabt."  
  
End of Five  
  
LetÂ´s dance the Jive 


	6. Part 6

Mid-April-Challenge  
  
Part 6 (goldstar)  
  
1 Cordys POV  
  
Scheiße! Na das habe ich ja mal wieder super hingekriegt. Ich bin soeben eine halbe Stunde neben Angel hergelaufen, ja, ich habe sogar die ganze Zeit neben ihm im Kino gesessen und weder ich, noch einer der anderen hat auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren, dass er Geburtstag hat. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Cordy, das war mal wieder ein Eigentor. Es gibt nur wenige Leute, die das so gut können wie du. Aber was mache ich jetzt, ihm sagen, das ich gekommen bin, weil ich meinen Schlüssel verloren habe? Auf einmal klingt das fürchterlich dumm. Ich meine er hat Geburtstag und keiner von uns hat es gewußt. Ja, ich sage zurecht es hat keiner gewußt, wir haben es nicht etwa vergessen, nein, er hat es uns nie gesagt und wenn ich es mir recht überlege haben wir auch nie danach gefragt. Ich meine, er ist ein Vampir, ich weiß nicht wie die das mit dem Geburtstag halten, sie sind ja schließlich tot, vielleicht feiern sie ihren Todestag?  
  
Angel auf jeden Fall nicht, denn wie wir alle wissen ist er nicht besonders glücklich und über seine posthume Zeit und auch überhaupt nicht stolz darauf, was mich, wenn ich mal ehrlich sein darf ziemlich beruhigt. Aber wieder zurück zum eigentlichen Problem, was mache ich jetzt? Sagen ich bin genau deswegen hier, weil er Geburtstag hat? Das glaubt er mir nie. Zurecht! Ich krame in meinem Kopf nach einer dummen Ausrede, aber ich beschließe Ehrlichkeit ist noch immer der beste Weg. Ich atme tief ein und sage: „Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem ....." Super, ich weiß nicht einmal wie alt er ist, das ist wirklich total peinlich. Ich stammele ein bißchen vor mich hin, bis er endlich lächelt und sagt: „Zweihundertdreiundvierzig." „Ach ja, stimmt ja...", ich lege ein selbstbewußtes Grinsen auf, obwohl mir im Moment überhaupt nicht danach ist. Sieht aber aus als hätte sich seine Stimmung durch meine offensichtliche Betretenheit gebessert, das ist doch schonmal was. „Sag mal, was machst du jetzt eigentlich hier?" Er schiebt mir einen Sag-jetzt- bloß-nicht-wegen-meinem-Geburtstag-du-hattest-keine-Ahnung-Blick zu ich blicke ihn resigniert an, er hat mich durchschaut, wie ich mir schon dachte. „Hab meinen Schlüssel verloren", presse ich durch meine Lippen, „kann nicht ins Haus." Jetzt auf jeden Fall ist seine Laune zurückgekehrt, denn er steht mir gegenüber und lacht aus vollem Herzen. Kann man das bei Vampiren sagen? Ich schweife ab. Er nicht, denn sobald er sich beruhigt hat, sagt er: „Na dann komm mal rein." Er tritt einen Schritt zur Seite und macht eine einladende Handbewegung. Ich gehe durch die Tür in die große Eingangshalle, Angel dicht hinter mir. Wir setzen uns in die kleine Sitzecke, die hinten in der Eingangshalle steht, ich auf der großen Couch, Angel gegenüber von mir in einem roten Sessel, passend zum Teppich und zu der Couch auf der ich gerade Platz genommen habe. Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich jetzt sagen soll, also versuche ich einfach mein kleines Malheur zu erklären. „Ich schätze er muss mir heute bei der Jagd auf den Dämon aus der Tasche gefallen sein. Ich wußte nicht so recht wohin und Wes und Gunn stören, naja, ich dachte das lasse ich mal lieber. Also bin ich hierher gekommen. Ist das irgendwie ungelegen?" Was für eine dumme Frage, er wollte gerade in Selbstmitleid ertrinken, wie so oft, natürlich komme ich ungelegen. „Nein, du weißt doch du kommst nie ungelegen." Eine glatte Lüge. „Außerdem habe ich doch genug Platz hier, ihr wisst doch hier ist ein Zuhause für euch alle." Heuchler. „Also, du hast die Auswahl, wo möchtest du heute Nacht schlafen?" In deiner Nähe? Habe ich das gerade tatsächlich gedacht, ich glaube ich brauche wirklich dringend Schlaf. „Ist mir eigentlich ziemlich egal, ich denke ich nehme das gleiche wie immer."  
  
Ich will gerade aufstehen, als ich mir überlege vielleicht doch noch ein bißchen hier unten zu bleiben. Ich kann ihn hier schließlich nicht alleine mit seinem Geburtstag und seinen Gedanken sitzen lassen. Außerdem bin ich auf einmal auch gar nicht mehr müde. Auch er macht keine Anstalten zu gehen, er ist wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht müde. Ich meine es ist jetzt Nacht, seine aktive Phase müsste jetzt anbrechen und ich schätze in den letzten zweihundertdreiundvierzig Jahren hatte er genug Zeit sich auszuschlafen. Obwohl, wenn ich mir das recht überlege wohl doch nicht, denn sonst würde er ja nicht fast den ganzen Tag über schlafen. Wir schweigen wieder. Meine Güte wir sind erwachsene Menschen, naja halb zumindest, da werden wir jawohl in der Lage sein uns zu unterhalten....  
  
Scheinbar nicht. Immer noch völlige Stille, Zeit für mich den Mund aufzumachen, ich bin ja sonst auch nicht solange ruhig. Okay, ich gebe zu, ich bin manchmal eine Labertasche, aber ich kann auch ruhig sein! Manchmal.... Selten..... Jetzt nicht!  
  
„Weißt du, das tut mir echt leid, das wir nicht an deinen Geburtstag gedacht haben, aber du hast uns, du hast mir nie gesagt, wann du Geburtstag hast und ich fand es irgendwie......unpassend dich danach zu fragen. Also nächstes Jahr denken wir bestimmt daran. Tut mir echt leid. Wirklich. Ich meine...." „Cordy! Ist ja gut, ist ja nicht eure Schuld, außerdem bin ich tot, du hast schon recht, es ist irgendwie.... unpassend da an seinen Geburtstag zu denken. Habe ich schon lange nicht mehr, weißt du bei Zweihundertdreiundvierzig vergisst man schon den ein oder anderen. Da fallen im Prinzip nur noch die Hunderter, vielleicht noch die Zehnerzahlen auf." Er lächelt, aber es sieht gequält aus. Ich glaube ihm kein Wort von seinen Versuchen das ganze ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. „Weißt du ich habe dir noch gar nichts geschenkt." Natürlich nicht, denn ich wußte nicht einmal das es an der Zeit gewesen wäre und außerdem habe ich nur meine Handtasche und meine Jacke bei mir. Scheiß Situation. Wo kriege ich denn jetzt was her, was ich ihm schenken kann. Man, Cordelia, warum kannst du auch nie deine Klappe halten. „Er hat anscheinend auch gerade an meine derzeitige Lage gedacht und sagt: „Du hast doch gar nichts bei dir, was du verschenken könntest." Doch, mein Herz habe ich immer noch.... Schon wieder, denk an was anderes, na los, mach schon! „Sei dir da man nicht so sicher, hier wäre immer noch Cordelias Superhandtasche, mal sehen, was sich darin verbirgt." Ja, mal sehen, ob ich tatsächlich was in Cordelias Superhandtasche befindet. Ich nehme die kleine Tasche von der Couch neben mir und öffne sie. Bitte, bitte, las hier irgend etwas drin sein. Bitte, bitte, bitte. Ich habe das letzte Jahr so viel gutes getan, ich denke jetzt ist es na der Zeit mir mal zur Hand zu gehen Gott! Ich wühle und wühle, immer noch das selbstsichere Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch in meinem Inneren erstirbt so langsam alle Hoffnung. Was habe ich erwartet, das auf einmal aus dem nichts, etwas passendes in meiner Tasche auftaucht? Nicht wirklich. Ich gebe noch nicht auf.  
  
Da, was ist das? Ich drehe das kleine platte weiße etwas in meiner Hand um. Ein Aufkleber. Ein rotes herz mit der Aufschrift Hab dich lieb. Ach ja, das habe ich vor einer Woche auf dem Markt eingesammelt. An so einem Blumenstand, ich danke der Frau die dieses Geschäft führt und schicke ein Dankeschön an den Herrn, der es noch einmal gut mit mir gemeint hat, er hat mich doch nicht vergessen. Ich richte meinen Blick wieder auf Angel und sage: „Na, wer sagte es denn, was habe ich gesagt, diese Tasche hat immer was auf Lager." Ich will ihm gerade das Herz in die Hand drücken, als mir plötzliche Zweifel aufkommen. Das versteht er doch jetzt nicht falsch oder? Nicht das er sich angebaggert fühlt? Ist das vielleicht doch ein bißchen zu kitschig?  
  
Naja, jetzt hilft es sowieso alles nichts mehr, du hast schließlich schon gesagt du hast was und sonst gibt die Tasche nichts her. Also, Augen zu und durch heißt die Devise. Ich zücke den kleinen Aufkleber aus meiner Tasche, der im Übrigen gar nicht so klein ist und schiebe ihn Angel mit einem Lächeln zu. „Nichts besonderes, das ist erstmal nur ein Vorgeschenk, weil ich gerade so gar keine Sachen hier habe." Er nimmt es an sich und....  
  
...ist gerührt. Angel ist gerührt. Ich glaube er hat schon ewig nichts mehr zum Geburtstag gekriegt. Das werden wir jetzt mal bald ändern. Ich werde alle erst einmal über diesen neuen Eintrag im Kalender informieren. „Wow, das ist echt das beste was ich je gekriegt habe." Sagte er und sieht aus als müsse er gleich heulen. Also, so toll ist das jetzt ja auch nicht. Er muss wirklich schon ewig nichts mehr geschenkt gekriegt haben.  
  
Auf einmal habe ich keine Ahnung mehr wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten soll....  
  
  
  
End of part six  
  
It`s all in the mix  
  
(nicht von den Paaren her gesehen, das war jetzt missverständlich) 


	7. Part 7

Part 7- cream  
  
1 Cordys POV  
  
Nein, ist das niedlich, da sitzt der stärkste Mann den ich kenne und freut wie ein Schneekönig über... einen Teddy („Benjamin Blümchen fährt in Urlaub"), das glauben mir Wes und Gunn nie, wenn ich es ihnen erzähle, aber dazu müssten sie erst wieder aus dieser Wohnung kommen und so wie es aussieht wird das in den nächsten Wochen erst mal nicht mehr passieren.  
  
„So wie du jetzt gerade aussiehst könnte er glatt dein Zwillingsbruder sein."  
  
„Oh Cordy danke, das ist so unglaublich nett von dir, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll", antwortet er, kommt auf mich zu und... moment mal... Angel nimmt mich in den Arm und man kann sich gar nicht vorstellen wie gut das tut. „Danke", flüstert er noch mal in mein Ohr. Ich möchte gar nicht, dass er mich wider loslässt. Ich dachte immer Vampire hätten keine Körperwärme, aber ganz offensichtlich war das ein Irrglaube. Hier ist es schön und hier bleibe ich, ganz egal ob das richtig ist oder falsch, ich will nicht immer nur auch diese Welt Rücksicht nehmen, jetzt mache ich einfach mal was mir gut tut. Angel drückt mich ein Stückchen weg und ich denke schon er will die Umarmung beenden, doch er schließt die Augen und sein Gesicht nähert sich meinem, ich schließe meine ebenfalls und erwarte was passiert...  
  
Rumms  
  
„Hallo Leute, ich störe doch nicht? Nein, ich störe nie. Außerdem ist egal ob ich störe, denn es geht um Leben und tot und zwar nicht nur um mein Leben und um meinen Tot, sondern um die ganze Welt. Trommelt die ganze Gang zusammen, ich dachte wir fangen erst mal an in zentrischen Kreisen die Gegend abzusuchen. Wir könnten uns natürlich auch in kleine Grüppchen teilen und die wichtigsten Plätze absuchen, oder euer Brite ließt in paar Bücher und kennt dann die Lösung. Also wo bleiben Wes und Gunn und warum ruft sie keiner an und warum umarmt ihr euch, hab ich was verpasst?"  
  
Rumms  
  
Lorne ist gekommen. Welche Freude. „Angel hat Geburtstag"  
  
Angel: „Lorne, was machst du hier, denk dran ich bin alt, also rede langsamer..."  
  
End of Part six  
  
Not yet eleven  
  
Viel Spaß dabei, diese Poente zu verarbeiten, cream 


	8. Part 8

Mid-April-Challenge  
  
Part 8 (goldstar)  
  
1 Lornes POV  
  
Habe ich nur das Gefühl oder sind die beiden nicht gerade erfreut darüber, das ich hier soeben auf der Matte stehe? Was hat Cordy da noch gerade eben gesagt, ich meine gehört zu haben Angel hätte Geburtstag. Also ich hoffe für ihn, dass das nicht so ist, denn sonst ist jawohl fraglich warum ich nicht eingeladen bin, ich meine bin ich hier derjenige der die Party schmeißt oder wer? Ist jawohl eindeutig klar, man sieh sich ja die anderen nur mal an, denken den ganzen Tag ans Kämpfen und Dämonen töten, aber wo bleibt denn da der Stil. Wenn ich nicht wäre, dann wären sie jawohl kaum gesellschaftstauglich. Denn hallo, ich kann singen, bin immer korrekt und stilvoll gekleidet und sehe zudem noch gut aus. Nicht so bleich wie die alle, ein gesundes grün würde ich mal sagen, darauf stehen die Leute (Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, welches Geschlecht er vorzieht). Okay, Menschen retten scheint gerade schwer in Mode zu sein, aber sonst sind die ein ziemlicher Tiefschlag was die neuesten Trends angeht. Die achtziger sind gerade wieder in und Angel hat diese Zeiten alle voll miterlebt, hätte er damals modebewußter gelebt, hätte er heute coole Klamotten. Es ist schon ein Leid mit ihm, aber mich fragt ja keiner.  
  
„Lorne, bist du noch da, was willst du denn jetzt hier?"  
  
Angel. Kann der nicht ein bißchen feinfühliger sein, das kann man jawohl auch netter fragen, ich verstehe das auch in einem normalen Ton. Man kann nicht mal mehr richtig seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Eine schnellebige Zeit, wenn ihr mich fragt. Wo bleibt die alte, schöne Ruhe und Geduld?  
  
„Ist ja schon gut. Hättest du mir eben besser zugehört und dich nicht so auf deine kleine Freundin konzentriert, hättest du mitgekriegt was ich will, hallo die Welt ist in Gefahr!" „Und inwiefern, wenn man fragen darf?" Ach ja, jetzt auf einmal interessiert sich der Herr für meine Probleme, ist ja ein Ding. „Ruf erst Gunn und Wes zusammen, dann muss ich die Geschichte nicht dreimal erzählen." „Erzähl doch erstmal um was es geht, wenn es nicht so wichtig ist, müssen wir die beiden ja nicht stören." Cordelia hat sich wieder aus ihrem Schweigen gelöst. „Stören? Wobei? Wesley beim lesen und Gunn, wie er vor der Glotze sitzt oder sich mit seinen Freunden rumtreibt? Tu bloß nicht so, als hätten die beiden so etwas wie ein Privatleben das man schützen müsste." Beide machen ein ziemlich betretenes Gesicht und drucksen eine Weile herum. „was, ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt, keiner von euch hat hier doch ein Privatleben, ihr seid alle komplette Langweiler." Cordelia sieht aus als würde sie einen inneren Kampf austragen, dann scheint sie jedoch eine Entscheidung zu treffen und sagt: „Vielleicht wollen sie trotzdem mal ihre Ruhe haben, nur so ein Gedanke." Haben die sie eigentlich noch alle, die Welt ist am Untergehen, aber Gunn und Wes brauchen ihre Ruhe?  
  
„Lasst mich also zusammenfassen. Die Welt geht gerade unter, oder wird zumindest bald damit anfangen, aber die beiden brauchen ihre Ruhe? Na also, das kann ich natürlich gut verstehen, dann kann ich ja morgen wiederkommen!"  
  
Beide verdrehen ihre Augen mit diesem Lorne-jetzt-übertreib-mal-nicht- Blick. Ich übertreibe gar nicht, das ist echt dringend.  
  
„ruft ihr sie jetzt an oder nicht?" Angel lässt einen resignierten Seufzer los und greift zum Telefon, das neben der Couch auf einem kleinen Tisch steht, doch dann reißt Cordelia es ihm aus der Hand und sagt: „Lass mich lieber". Damit dreht sie sich um und verschwindet in einem der Nebenzimmer. Angel und ich stehen jetzt alleine da nach ein paar Sekunden schweigen macht er schließlich den Mund auf und sagt: „kannst du mir vielleicht schon mal einen Tip geben um was es sich handelt? Nur prophylaktisch, das ich ungefähr weiß wie brenzlig die Situation ist." Ich will gerade das wichtigste für ihn zusammenfassen, da kommt Cordy wieder in den Raum gestürmt. „Sie kommen, in ungefähr fünf Minuten sind sie da." Fünf Minuten, wie schafft Gunn das denn, von seinem Zuhause bis hier braucht er mindestens fünfzehn. „Wie schafft Gunn das denn, von seinem Zuhause bis hier braucht er mindestens fünfzehn." Okay, ich habe gerade meine Gedanken exakt wiederholt, aber manchmal sollte man sagen was man denkt und diese Wahrheit tut ja nicht weh, glaub ich. Wieder dieser gequälte, komische Ausdruck in Cordelias Augen, wieder der innere Kampf, ich glaube ich werde sie demnächst mal zum Singen bitten, damit ich weiß was sie da jedesmal ausfechtet , dann: „Naja, ähm, er war gerade in der Nähe, deswegen..."  
  
„hab ich's nicht gesagt, kein Privatleben der Junge, streunt hier nachts herum, weil er sonst nichts zu tun hat, was hat Lorne gesagt?" Genau das hat er gesagt, aber natürlich gibt das keiner von beiden zu, nur wieder dieser genervte Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Die würden echt ein gutes Paar abgeben, einig sind sie sich auf jeden Fall schon mal.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment stürmen Gunn und Wes durch die Tür, sie sehen ziemlich abgehetzt aus, wenn ihr mich fragt, aber mich fragt ja keiner. Gunn fängt sofort an zu reden, was für ein Zufall. Er sagt: „ Hi Leute, ich will jetzt sofort wissen worum es geht, denn ich habe mich nicht umsonst gerade innerhalb von fünf Minuten wieder komplett angezogen um hierher zu stürmen." Komplett angezogen? Ich dachte er wäre gerade in der Nähe gewesen. Weltuntergang hin oder her, das muss ich wissen. Man muss eben Prioritäten setzten und das hier ist eindeutig wichtiger. „Wieso angezogen, Cordy sagte du wärest hier in der Nähe. Rennst du neuerdings nackt durch die Straßen um Dämonen abzuschrecken oder wie?" das war eigentlich eine dämliche Frage, aber wenn er das tut wäre das doch mal ein Grund nachts wieder öfter auf die Straße zu gehen, also ich meine so schlecht... „Sehr witzig du Grünschnabel, es soll ja Leute geben die auch noch so etwas wie ein Privatleben führen. Glaubst du etwa ich bin in fünf Minuten hier, wenn ich von zu Hause aus komme. Ich bin natürlich von Wes..." „...vom Westend wollte er sagen, das ist ja auch nicht weit. Aber kannst du uns jetzt vielleicht mal erklären, warum du dich wieder anziehen mußtest?" Habe ich nur das Gefühl, oder ist Cordy ihm gerade absichtlich ins Wort gefallen? Hat er etwa eine kleine Freundin? Nein! Kurz nachdem sich der Gedanke in meinen Kopf gesetzt hatte, ist er schon wieder verworfen. Gunn eine Freundin? Niemals, der kommt noch nicht mal mit mir über längere Dauer klar und ich bin nun wirklich der umgänglichste Typ, den ich kenne. Ich meine ich rede nicht zu viel, ich bin immer gut gelaunt, natürlich nie unerträglich gut, ich meine das kann ja auch nerven, wenn einer immer so gut drauf ist. Und ich bin total locker und habe eine Bar und ich kann gut singen und ich ziehe Frauen an, das kann jawohl keiner abstreiten. Ach übrigens, ich sehe auch noch blendend aus und ich habe keine nervige Familie in Reichweite, die meine Freunde unangenehm belästigt. So genug der guten Eigenschaften über mich, ich will ja nicht egoistisch wirken. Wo war ich eigentlich gerade? Ach ja, ich erwarte noch immer Gunn's Antwort auf Cordys genervte Frage von eben. Er scheint verzweifelt nach einer Antwort zu suchen, das scheint etwas sehr peinliches zu sein, denn sonst würde er nicht so zögern es uns zu erzählen. Er druckst herum und auch Wes scheint sehr interessiert von seiner Antwort zu sein. Er kann vielleicht die anderen täuschen, aber ich werde sein Geheimnis schon noch rauskriegen, ich glaube es wird zeit das sie alle mal wieder singen, ich bin nicht mehr auf dem neuesten Stand. Jetzt reicht es aber, ich frage: „Na, was ist denn nun?" Doch dann zerstört Angel wie immer die ganze Situation: „Ist ja schön das ihr hier so interessiert über Gunn diskutiert, aber wie wäre es, wenn wir die Sache vertagen, eben schien es mir noch sehr wichtig zu sein, also Lorne, wie wäre es wenn du unsere Zeit nicht weiter verschwendest und endlich sagst was los ist!" Ich seine Zeit verschwenden, na ich möchte jawohl bitten....  
  
Naja, ich lasse es jetzt erst mal dabei beruhen. Das andere ist jetzt wirklich wichtiger.  
  
„also, das ist so........"  
  
  
  
End of part eight,  
  
don't be to late.  
  
  
  
Haha Cliffhanger, na dann mach mal schön weiter.  
  
goldstar 


	9. Part 9

Mid-April-Challenge  
  
Part 9  
  
1 Cordelias POV  
  
Na das war ja klar, vor knapp einer Stunde war ich hier noch mit Angel allein und es entwickelte sich eine romantische Atmosphäre, aber dank meinem geliebten Job steht jetzt das Haus voll mit einem grünen Dämon, einem abgekämpft aussehenden Engländer, Gunn dem das Hemd aus der Hose hängt (sollte ich ihm das sagen?) und uns und es herrscht eine Aufregung als hätte jemand ein Baby gegessen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich gleich noch gefragt was genau mich so abgelenkt hat, dass ich keine Vision über dieses Weltbedrohende Etwas hatte. Apropos, vielleicht sollte ich Lorne einfach mal zuhören, obwohl dem meistens ja nicht so ist, hat er möglicherweise doch mal etwas wichtiges zu sagen.  
  
Aber jetzt Konzentration...  
  
„...ja und als er dann gesungen hat da konnte ich seinen Plan sehen, was für ein Glück, dass nicht alle meine Gäste um meine unsagbaren Fähigkeiten als Gedankenleser wissen..."  
  
Jetzt muss ich mich doch mal einschalten: „STOP (() ich war kurzzeitig abgelenkt, um was für einen Plan handelte es sich da noch mal gleich?" „Cordy, hattest du etwa gerade eine Vision?", Angel. Was soll ich denn jetzt dazu sagen, dass ich daran gedacht habe, dass ich jetzt lieber mit ihm allein wäre? Na das dann wohl eher nicht, „ach weißt du, ich habe gedacht das Telefon hat geklingelt?", na ja einen Versuch war es wert.  
  
„OK, da einige hier unter uns offensichtlich unter Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten leiden, werde ich jetzt, obwohl es wesentlich wichtigeres zu tun gäbe, die ganze Geschichte noch mal erzählen.", sagt Lorne gespielt wütend, „seit einiger Zeit kommt ins Caritas jeden Abend ein Mor'anh-Dämon, was das für Gesellen sind fragst du lieber den Briten mit dem blöden Grinsen im Gesicht. Na ja, bisher blieb unser Freund dann immer so 1-2 Stunden, trank ein paar Drinks, unterhielt sich aber mit niemandem und sang auch nicht, doch heute hatte er wohl ein paar Drinks zuviel und wollte dann plötzlich doch singen, eine Stimme sage ich euch, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache, da habe ich es dann gesehen. Die Mor'anh, übrigens ein ziemlich großer Verein, sind zwar ziemlich dämlich, aber sie dienen jemandem der etwas mehr von seinem Handwerk versteht. Na ja, jedenfalls der den ich da vor mir hatte, war wohl nicht so ein großes Tier, er hatte keine Ahnung wer der große Boss ist, er wusste nur was er zu tun hat.  
  
Die Mor'anh haben vor unsere Welt mit ihrer, doch sehr unschönen Dimension, verschmelzen zu lassen, was der große Boss damit bezwecken will weiß ich auch nicht, doch für uns Normalsterbliche wäre es der ziemlich sichere Tod.  
  
Also ich habe es so heraus gehört: In den nächsten zwei Wochen gibt es 5 für die Jungs magische Termine, an denen sie an 5 Orten ein konstantes Portal öffnen. Die 5 Punkte bilden ein Pentagramm in der Stadt. Am fünften Termin soll dann der große Tag sein, der Typ hatte allerdings nicht die geringste Ahnung was da dann so passieren wird. Jedenfalls möchte ich es nicht darauf ankommen lassen..."  
  
Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass das jetzt unpassend ist „OK, schön und gut, aber was nützen uns da deine konzentrischen Kreise im Caritas?" „Na ja, also Angel fängt doch auch immer so an und da dachte ich...aber ich bin für so etwas ja auch gar nicht zuständig, wer hat denn hier die Dämonenjägeragentur?"  
  
„Aber selbst wenn, Mann, warum glaubst du einem besoffenen, geistig zurückgebliebenen Mo-sonstwas-Dämon?", schaltet sich jetzt auch Gunn ein.  
  
„Habe ich auch erst nicht, vor allem hatte ich auch noch etwas Besseres zu tun, ich musste meinen Freund Mairilek vom Zug abholen, der wollte mich nämlich für ein paar Tage hier besuchen..." Wieder Gunn „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Dämonen Zug fahren?" „Was sollen wir denn sonst machen? Fliegen? Und Benzin scheißen kann ich auch nicht. Ich finde es nicht gut, dass du dauernd auf mir rumhackst, nur weil ich ein paar sehr kleidsame Hörnchen habe. Außerdem ist Wesley als Brite doch hier in Amerika auch so etwas ähnlichen wie ein Dämon..." „Hey", kommt es von Wes der langsam aus seiner Starre erwacht „Reg dich ab, Mann, komm mal wieder runter und erzähl uns den Rest der Geschichte.", kommt jetzt von Gunn.  
  
„Na gut, aber nur weil es um die Rettung dieser Welt geht. Also ich steh da am Bahnsteig und warte auch den ICE in dem Mairilek sitzen sollte, doch der kommt nicht. Irgendwann hat es mir dann gereicht und ich bin einfach nach Hause gefahren. Ich wollte gerade beim Zug-Servicecenter anrufen, als im Fernsehen die Schreckenmeldung zu ersten mal sehe: Der ICE in dem Mairilek gesessen hat, hatte nicht etwa Verspätung, oder ist entgleist, nein er ist in dem letzten Tunnel vor LA einfach spurlos verschwunden. Da wusste ich, dass das der erste Punkt in dem Pentagramm sein muss und da bin ich sofort hergeeilt ... Aber sagt mal seit dem lief im Fernsehen nichts anderes mehr, ich weiß gar nicht wie ihr das alle nicht mitbekommen haben könnt?" Was soll ich denn jetzt dazu sagen, dass wir mit uns beschäftigt waren?  
  
Aber zu Glück schaltet sich Gunn ein bevor ich etwas darauf sagen muss „Wes' Fernseher ist kaputt."  
  
Schweigen Dann, „Kannst du mir mal erklären was du mitten in der Nacht bei Wesley zu suchen hast?"...  
  
  
  
End of part 9  
  
Continue'd be fine  
  
cream 


	10. Part 10

Mid-April-Challenge  
  
Part 10  
  
1 Gunn's POV  
  
....Mist du Idiot, warum kannst du nicht einmal deine große Klappe halten. Jetzt hast du den Salat. Schweigen ist soeben eingetreten. Wes, der Arme sieht aus, als wäre er soeben von einem Laster überfahren worden. Cordelia und Angel starren sich gegenseitig an, so als würden sie nach einer vernünftigen Ablenkung suchen, sie finden leider keine. Und ich, ich stehe hier wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Wollten wir nicht eigentlich die Welt retten? Ich schätze das Thema ist jetzt solange gegessen bis ich auf Lornes Frage geantwortet habe, denn auch wenn er sein Leben liebt, lässt er mich so mit Sicherheit nicht laufen. Also mein Schweigen ist schon mal eindeutig verdächtig, ich muss was sagen, leider hab ich keine Ahnung was. Vielleicht fällt mir was ein, wenn ich einfach so anfange zu reden, quasi aus dem Schwall heraus.  
  
„Naja, weißt du....". Hat nicht funktioniert, Gott, wenn es dich gibt, dann hilf mir jetzt, bitte.  
  
„Ich habe ihn gebeten mal nach meinen Fernseher zu sehen, ich dachte wenn er schon auf einer halben Müllhalde aufgewachsen ist, dann hat er ja wahrscheinlich ein bißchen Technikvertändnis. Hab mich wohl geirrt, wieso, was dachtest du denn was er bei mir wollte?"  
  
Es gibt einen Gott, er steht nur ein paar Meter von mir entfernt, und ich muss sagen, er sieht verdammt gut aus. Ich wußte gar nicht, dass er so tough sein kann, wenn er will. Aber das mit der Müllhalde, das lass ich nicht auf mir sitzen. „Müllhalde, ich glaube ich habe mich verhört, kann ich ja nichts für, dass sie dich auf deiner Insel schon als Kind in Anzüge gesteckt haben. Hat nicht jeder so `nen tollen Daddy wie du." Hab ich jetzt was Falsches gesagt? Er weiß doch das ich nicht wirklich sauer auf ihn bin, oder? Ich dachte eigentlich das wäre klar gewesen, aber wenn Lorne keinen Wind kriegen soll, dann müssen wir uns schon ein bißchen normal verhalten. Ist jetzt auch egal, ich versuche mal wann anders rauszukriegen was das Problem ist. Wir müssen uns jetzt mal wieder um die eigentliche Sache kümmern. „Ist jetzt ja auch egal, vielleicht sollten wir Lorne jetzt einfach mal glauben und einen Plan entwerfen was wir machen, denn ich glaube nicht das konzentrische Kreise...", ich gebe Lorne einen genervten Blick, „...die Lösung für das Problem sind, und ich will wirklich gerne morgen wieder aufwachen." ...neben Wes. Das sage ich natürlich nicht laut, neunzig Prozent in diesem Raum können sich das sowieso denken und der Rest, der aus Lorne besteht, muss es ja nicht unbedingt wissen. Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen wie oft wir in der letzten Stunde vom Thema abgedriftet sind, das passiert uns sonst nicht so oft. „Also, hat jemand einen guten Vorschlag?" „Also wie war das noch gleich, fünf Tage, fünf Portale, das letzte lässt die Dimensionen verschmelzen, das erste wurde gestern geöffnet vor dem letzten Tunnel in LA. Das gibt uns nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt wo die anderen vier Portale sind, wenn wie zwei Punkte hätten, oder den Abstand in dem sie liegen sollen, dann könnten wir die anderen herausfinden, aber so?" Also jetzt hat Wes die ganze Sache also noch mal für uns alle erklärt, für die, die es immer noch nicht verstanden haben. Er hat recht, die Punkte könnten im Prinzip überall sein, wo sollen wir denn da anfangen zu suchen. Wir brauchen auf jeden Fall noch mehr Informationen. „Müssen die Portale vielleicht an bestimmten Stellen liegen, wo es dunkel ist, oder streng riecht oder so?" Cordelia hat sich wieder eingeschaltet. Sie wirft Lorne einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu, der jedoch sieht wie immer komplett ratlos aus, das was er eben gesagt hat, war wohl alles was er weiß. „Naja, also so genau habe ich mit den Mor'anh noch nicht beschäftigt, weißt du, das sind ziemlich unangenehme Typen und wie die sich kleiden, also das ist wirklich nicht normal. Da muss ich sagen bei mir zu Hause ist es besser als bei denen. Ein total heruntergekommenes und vor allem dummes Volk. Total an ihren Boss gebunden, der alle Entscheidungen trifft. Lächerliche Kreaturen, aber stark und das ist das Problem bei der Sache, wenn das Portal erst offen ist, dann haben wir keine Schnitte mehr, dann können wir alle Tschüs sagen." „Tja, dann bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig als zu warten bis das nächste Portal geöffnet wird und uns unterdessen mal mit dem Volk und dem Glauben der Mor'anh zu beschäftigen, denn wir müssen ja irgendwie wissen, wie wir die Invasion - darf ich das so nennen? – verhindern können." Na dann, ich klemm mich hinter den Computer, ihr anderen wälzt die Bücher, vorausgesetzt natürlich Gunn kann lesen." Wie konnte ich auch ahnen, das Cordy das sagt ohne mich noch einmal dabei zu beleidigen, sie war sowieso viel zu nett die letzten Tage. Ich werfe ihr einen Pass-nur-auf-das-kriegst-du-wieder-Blick zu und setzte mich seufzend an den Tisch um mich den langweiligen Historienbüchern von meinem Lover hinzugeben. Angel setzt sich neben mich. Komisch, er war den ganzen Abend schon so ruhig, hab ich was nicht mitgekriegt, sonst ist er doch immer der erste der Vorschriften macht. Vielleicht hat er einfach nur mal einen schlechten Tag. Nein, warte, er hat ja immer einen schlechten Tag....  
  
Ist ja jetzt auch egal, Cordy soll sich darum kümmern, wenn wir die Welt gerettet haben. Soeben wird ein riesengroßer Stapel Bücher vor mir auf den Tisch geknallt, der erstmal ordentlich Staub aufwirbelt. Ich frage mich ob er von den Büchern oder dem Tisch selbst stammt, wahrscheinlich von beidem. Lorne hat sich noch immer nicht hingesetzt, er glaubt doch nicht das er sich drücken kann, oder? „hey Lorne, beweg deinen Arsch hier an den Tisch, wir wollen dir doch diesen Spass nicht vorenthalten." Wes gibt mir einen strafenden Blick, ich weiß er hasst es, wenn ich mich über seine Bücher lustig mache. Ich grinse nur zurück und greife nach einem der großen Bücher. Warum hat man die Teile früher nur so sperrig gemacht, dann kann man die weder lesen noch irgendwo vernünftig hinstellen. Wes und Angel tun es mir gleich und auch Lorne entschließt sich endlich, das es nichts bringt eine Ausrede zu suchen und lässt sich resigniert gegenüber von mir auf den Stuhl neben Wes fallen und, wer hätte das erwartet, greift sich zuerst das kleinste Buch von allen. Cordelia hat sich das ganze Spektakel mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen angesehen und macht sich jetzt selbst auf den weg zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz für die nächsten paar Stunden.  
  
Ich blättere unterdessen meinen Wälzer durch . Meine Augen wandern vorbei an grässlichen Kreaturen, deren Namen ich nicht aussprechen kann und auch nicht will und suchen angestrengt nach dem Wort Mor'anh in einem der Texte. Sie finden keines. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde lege ich das Buch zur Seite, Wes hat sich schon lange ein neues gegriffen und Angel ist auch gleich durch. Nur Lorne ist erst ungefähr bei der Hälfte seines Buches angelangt, dabei hatte er schon das Kleinste. „Sag mal, wie lange brauchst du eigentlich noch für das Ding, wir würden bedeutend schneller vorankommen, wenn auch du mal deinen Teil zur Arbeit leisten würdest." „Meine Güte, ihr Menschen seid wirklich so hektische Leute. Ich gucke wenigstens gründlich nach, ihr mit eurem oberflächlichen blättern verpasst wahrscheinlich noch die wichtigsten Stellen." „Leute....!" „Nein Wes, ich werde nicht aufhören ihn anzuschreien, wir haben soeben eine Stunde in diesen trockenen Büchern gelesen, oder mehr ich habe das getan, und er hat seines immer noch nicht geschafft, wie sollen wir denn zu einem Ergebnis kommen, wenn er nicht mal durch dieses Buch kommt?" So leid es mir auch tut, aber diesmal bin ich wirklich im Recht, ich weiß Wes will keinen Streit, aber irgendwann reicht es wirklich. Lorne macht ein beleidigtes Gesicht und steckt die Nase wieder in sein Buch, ich schlage das neue vor mir auf. „Leute...!", wieder Wesleys Stimme. Lorne wirft ein genervtes: „Was willst du denn jetzt noch in die Runde, wir sind doch ruhig", in die Runde, wird jedoch von Wes unsanft unterbrochen.  
  
„Das würdet ihr wirklich erfahren, wenn ihr nur mal eine Sekunde den Mund halten könntet, ich habe hier nämlich was gefunden..."  
  
End of Part 10  
  
What will happen then?  
  
  
  
Na dann mal viel Spass  
  
goldstar 


End file.
